Legend of The Hidden One
by Half Blood-Jedi-Warlock
Summary: "I've missed you, Máóhkataatoyi." "I missed you too, Ksikksinaattsiwa." Kayla is hiding in plain sight in Canada, finally settling down after being chased by anti-mutant forces across country lines. She calls her sister for the first time in three months. Not all is well, however. An old enemy is closer than both sisters think.


**Disclaimer: If I was Mystique, I'd impersonate Bryan Singer and say "I own X-Men". But I'm not, so I won't.**

 **Rated T for some strong language and hints of violence near the end.**

* * *

 **Credit to Sheherazade's Fable for these lovely sister-to-sister names:**

 **Máóhkataatoyi ("Fox"-Kayla's nickname in Blackfoot/Siksika** **)**

 **Ksikksinaattsiwa ("White"or "Swan"-Emma's nickname in Blackfoot/Siksika** **)**

* * *

 _Legend of The Hidden One_

"Come on, Em, answer!" I sure hope Adrienne or Winston don't pick up. Telepathy would work, maybe, but Em and I are states apart. No, too time-consuming.

 _"Hello?"_

Hey sis! It's me, are you doing alright?

 _"Well enough, I guess. Are you checking up on me, because I told you I can take care of myse-"_

No, I just felt I should talk to you tonight. That's all. Call it instinct, or whatever.

 _"Oh, okay. I've missed you, Máóhkataatoyi."_

I missed you too, Ksikksinaattsiwa.

 _"You haven't called me that in so long! I loved that nickname. What did you say it meant?"_

White Swan. Ha, it suits you. Are you spreading your wings yet?

 _"A little. I'm doing secretary work at the office, trying to annoy Adrienne and Winston by outsmarting them, and keeping Christian safe. Sometimes, he thinks he needs to protect me in situations where he can't."_

Older brothers, am I right? I know you're clever, but please be careful. We both know what Adrienne and your father are capable of.

 _"Me more than anyone. I don't trust them."_

Good for you, I wouldn't either. They're both nightmares. But what about Cordelia?

 _"Well, she's being… you know, Cordelia. Did you know that she went into Goth mode, with black t-shirts, skulls, and silver chains? It's like she's trying to play the rebellious moody teenage image to the max! She needs help, but I can't because my telepathy won't work on her."_

Be patient with her, maybe she'll come around and want to talk.

 _"Yeah, maybe. What's that noise?"_

I'm making brownies.

 _"Mmm, I can almost taste them now. Who are they for?"_

Who? I have no idea what you're talking about, sister.

 _"Ha, I know you never cook desserts unless people are coming over. Come on, spill!"_

You're entirely too smart for your own good. Okay, well, how do I say this? I… umm… I met someone a few months ago.

 _"You did?!"_

Yes. He is coming over tomorrow night. I'm cooking now because I'll be busy in the morning.

 _"My sister is_ dating _? Since when do you date? You never liked any guys!"_

He's worth my time, we've been together a few months. He's wonderful, has an old soul, and has a job near here. His name is Logan.

 _"Does he know about your abilities?"_

Relax, Em. He knows. He's okay with it too! I call him _Kuekuatsu_. He thinks it's funny.

 _"Wait, you call him_ 'wolf' _? Why would you tell him that story?"_

Because he's like us.

 _"Really? He's a mutant?"_

Can you believe it? I could hardly believe it myself when I first met him. Logan's had a rough life. He hasn't told me much, but I can see it in his eyes. He thought he didn't deserve me, but he has been an amazing man.

 _"Well, tell this Logan that if he ever hurts you, I will find him, and I will kill him."_

Ha, no need to be so violent. But sure, I'll pass on your message.

 _"Good. Can you tell me a story, then? Like the Blackfoot tales you used to tell me when we were kids?"_

Hmm, which one do you want to hear?

 _"The one about the transformation of the ugly woman. I haven't heard it yet, but Cordelia tells me it's amazing!"_

The Tale of _The Hidden One_? Are you sure?

 _"Yes, please!"_

Emma Frost, saying please? You must be desperate!

 _"Shut up, Kayla!"_

Alright, alright. Here goes. In a time long ago, on a shore far, far away-

 _"Really? Your geek side is showing."_

Are you telling the story, or am I?

 _"Sorry. Please continue, O great story teller."_

In a time long ago, on a shore far, far away, there dwelt a great Native American warrior, known for his deeds across the plains. One of his powers was strange and wonderful- he could make himself invisible. He often used this power to listen to his enemies' plots unseen. The people knew him as Strong Wind, the Invisible. Strong Wind lived in a tent near the sea with his sister, and his sister helped him in his work. During the day, his job was to heat and cool the earth as the creator Napioa wished, providing relief to those who were faltering beneath a blizzard or a blistering sun. He returned home at night to rest until the next morning, when he would start anew.

After many suns and many moons of working for Napioa, Strong Wind felt lonely by himself. He had witnessed the tragic but beautiful love of the Moon Spirit and Kuekuatsu, and wished that he could experience a deep love beyond the laws of nature. His sister saw how sad he was and tried to console him, but he would not be comforted. He wanted to marry for love, but many of the women he saw, though beautiful, were selfish and wanted him only because of his mighty deeds.

 _"So let me ask you this, Kayla- if there was a tornado, was Strong Wind pissed off because he had a bad day? Or did the wind get out of control because he couldn't restrain his angsty feelings and wanted to get it on?"_

Emma! That's just wrong. So wrong. Ugh- now I've got these images in my head and they're blocking what I was going to say. Let's see... ah, yes.

Strong Wind went to Napioa and asked if his future held any sign of a beautiful maiden who would love him just for himself. He did not care if she was goddess or human; he would love her the same no matter what. The Great Spirit responded and told him that yes, there was somebody for him. Beauty would come from the ashes of tears and sadness. _But beware_ , the Great Spirit cautioned, this beauty would come from an unexpected source, and Strong Wind and his future beloved would both be tested.

Years and years passed. It was known that Strong Wind wanted to marry, and many women sought after him. Chieftains brought their daughters to his tent from miles around, for whoever had Strong Wind in his family would have a great warrior and ally to help him in a time of need. Strong Wind despaired of ever finding someone who would be his companion, his lover. It was as if the Great Spirit was mocking him, knowing who this mysterious woman would be and yet forever holding her out of reach. He remembered the Great Spirit's wisdom, and it comforted him, knowing that patience was part of his test. He and his sister grew tired of the endless lines of chieftains and their daughters on the shore, and devised their own test that only the most truthful could pass. He let his sister lead the trial because he trusted her with his life.

Each evening as the sun went down, his sister walked on the beach with any girl who wished to meet him. His sister always saw Strong Wind, but no one else could because he was invisible to all but her. Each time, she asked the girl questions while gathering shells and fish, getting to know the girl better. As Strong Wind came home from work in the cool of the evening, his sister watched him draw near, and she asked the girl, "Do you see him? Do you see my brother?" Each girl did not see him but wanted to win the hand of Strong Wind, and so falsely answered, "Yes." His sister then asked, "With what does he draw his sled?" And each girl answered, "With the hide of a moose," or "With a pole," or "With a great cord." Then his sister knew that they all had lied, and their answers were just guesses. Many tried and lied and failed, or only came because their fathers wanted them to. Strong Wind did not marry any of them, for he did not desire any woman who did not hold love for him or who was untruthful.

 _"Those girls are kiss-ass. What if you lied while telling the truth? Riddles like that exist, you know. Or... what if the girl accidentally guessed the right answer?"_

I'm not sure if that would work with Strong Wind. Besides, it's a story. Anything goes.

 _"True. Still, those girls are dumb. I wouldn't want to marry them either."_

I'm pretty sure you don't swing that way, sis. Unless you turned bi behind my back or something.

 _"Ha-ha, very funny."_

There was a village on the other side of the mountain surrounding the shore where Strong Wind lived. A great chief was in charge who had three daughters, whose mother was long dead. One of the daughters was much younger than the others. She was very beautiful and strong and loved by all in the village. Her older sisters were very jealous of her and treated her cruelly. They made her dress in rags so she looked ugly, cut off her long black hair, and burned her face with coals from the fire so that her skin would become scarred and disfigured. The sisters lied to their father, the chief, telling him that she had done these things to herself. They called her "Mökeki'u." Despite the cruelty she grew up with, the young girl was patient and kept her gentle heart and worked, asking the Great Spirit to send someone to save her.

 _"What does_ Mökeki'u _mean?"_

She who has an ugly face.

 _"Those bitches. I wish Strong Wind would kick_ them _off_ _the mountain."_

Language, Em! I totally agree though. If Adrienne or Winston ever hurt you again, like those sisters hurting the youngest one, I'd send them walking off the highest mountain.

 _"Mount Everest, because they would fall and then die from frostbite. They don't deserve Kilimanjaro."_

Yeah. Sometimes, though, I worry about you. You can really be cold-hearted.

 _"My name isn't Emma Frost for nothing."_

True, true.

Like other girls, the chief's two eldest daughters wanted to marry Strong Wind. One evening, as the sun went down, the oldest daughter walked on the shore with Strong Wind's sister and waited for him to come home. Soon he came home from his day's work, drawing his sled. His sister asked as usual, "Do you see him? Do you see my brother?" And the oldest daughter lied, "Yes." The sister asked, "Of what is his shoulder strap made?" The girl, guessing, said, "Of rawhide." Strong Wind knew that the oldest daughter lied. He kept himself from her sight, and she went home disappointed. The second daughter, too, tried to win Strong Wind. She walked along the shore with his sister, and when the sister asked her if she saw Strong Wind she lied and said, "Yes". She guessed his shoulder strap was made of "woven grasses." And so she was also denied by Strong Wind.

One day, the chief's youngest daughter with the burnt face wanted to seek Strong Wind. She patched her ragged clothes with bits of birch bark as best as she could, put on the few little ornaments she had, and traveled across the mountain to try to see the Invisible One as all the other girls of the village had done before. Her sisters laughed at her and called her a fool. As she passed along the road, all the people laughed because of her rags and her burnt face, but she went her way silently.

 _"Hey, Kayla? You mind holding on a minute? I have to check something really quick."_

Sure. I can wait.

...

...

 _"Sorry about that. I'm back. I thought I heard a sound over by the door, but everything is secure."_

Are you alright?

 _"Yes."_

Stop that!

 _"What?"_

I know you're already rolling your eyes. I'm just making sure you're okay. As long as you're sure. You want me to continue? You keep distracting me.

 _"Sure!"_

Strong Wind's sister received the girl kindly, and at twilight she took her to the beach. Soon he came home, invisibly drawing his sled . And his sister asked, "Do you see him?" The girl did not, and she answered, "No." His sister was very curious because she was the first one who had spoken the truth. She asked, "Do you see him now?" And the girl answered, "Yes, he is very wonderful." Then the sister asked, "With what does he draw his sled?" The girl looked far off, as if she was seeing a vision, and answered, "With the Rainbow," and the sister trembled, because her goal was very close. The girl had answered correctly this far, but what if she failed the final question? So the sister asked further, "Of what is his bow?" The girl answered, "His bow is the Milky Way." Then Strong Wind's sister knew that because the girl had spoken the truth, her brother had made himself visible to her. This girl was the one.

Strong Wind's sister took the girl home and bathed her, and all the scars disappeared from her face and body. Her hair grew long and black again like the raven's wing; and she gave her fine clothes to wear and many rich ornaments. Then she sent her to the wife's seat in the tent. The only problem was that if Strong Wind left the spirit world to remain with his new bride, to do anything other than his work, he would lose his powers. The sister asked if the girl was willing to be transformed into a beautiful spirit raven.

 _"I don't think I'd want to change for a man, but I'd love to be in her position. Rags to riches in the blink of an eye. She became a queen, one of the important people. I'd love to be her."_

I can just see you now, ruling the roost and directing people from a cushy chair in a room filled with glass and diamonds. White Queen has a ring to it, doesn't it?

 _Shut up, it was a random thought. I got off track. Did she say yes to him?"_

Okay, fine, your Majesty. The girl said yes, because she loved Strong Wind and simply wanted to be with him and have a better life. Right before her transformation, Strong Wind entered the tent and sat beside her, and stopped it. He told her that she didn't have to change for him. Instead, Strong Wind held her hands in his human ones, and told her he loved her so much that he gave up his powers for her. She was worth everything he had. She, who had never been called worthy in her life, burst into tears. He felt like crying himself, as he gave up a part of himself that he would never forget. They comforted each other, and he called her his bride. The very next day she became his-

 _-Thump. Crackle. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._

Emma, you're really quiet. What do you think?

...

 _"Kayyyylaaa..."_

You don't sound too good. Do you need to get some meds?

 _"Cute story. She'll be fine, by the way."_

Who the hell is this? Emma? Emma! EMMA!

 _"Ah, the long-winded sister. I admit, the story you just told has me all gooey inside. Silverfox, isn't it? May I call you Kayla?"_

No, you damn well cannot. How did you get this number?

 _"You've managed to hide yourself quite well, haven't you, my dear? It took me months just to track you down."_

What did you do to my sister? I'm going to call the police!

 _"No, you're not. If you call the police, I'll make sure they know you're helping and harboring a known criminal, and then you'll be arrested. All my hard work chasing your family down will be for nothing. Your sister will be fine if you do as I say."_

That I'm harboring a- listen here, you're insane! You let my sister go, or I'm going to come over there and hurt somebody!

 _"Be a good girl, now, Kayla. We can work in each other's interests. I have something you want, you have something I want."_

The hell I will. I have nothing you'd want. I'm just going to hang up and call L-

 _"Logan Howlett? Your new boyfriend, who seems like he's trying to be human and have a happy ending like your Strong Wind by getting himself a little girlfriend?"_

No. No, no, no!

 _"Oh, yes. He's the one I want. He's been on numerous wanted lists for a long time."_

What is this? How do you know him? Why do you have my sister if you want him of all people? He's done nothing wrong!

 _"It's not so much what he has done; it's more of who he is. I want his abilities. I want him brought to me. Since you two are becoming close, I figure you can get the job done."_

I refuse to do anything for you, you son of a-

 _Click-snap. "Don't force my hand."_

Oh my god. Don't shoot my sister. Just don't.

 _BLAM! "That's going to hurt a lot when she wakes up. Don't worry, it's just her knee, she'll still be the pretty white swan you know and love."_

DON'T! Please don't... god, how long have you been tapping our phone lines?

 _Click-snap. "Long enough. Do I have your cooperation, or do I shoot the other knee? Maybe her hand?"_

Stop. Please stop. Don't hurt her anymore. I'll-I'll hear what you have to say.

 _"I've already said it, Kayla. I want Logan Howlett. Keep him preoccupied. We both know you're his type. I'll send somebody for both him and you, and you will be compensated."_

You can keep your fucking compensation. I can't. Not Logan. Not him. I just want my sister safe.

 _"Your sister will be kept safe at one of my facilities until the job is done." BLAM! "Shall I shoot her head next?"_

You bastard! Alright, fine! Fine. I'll do it. Just let my sister live. Please. Please.

...

 _"You have two more months. Get him and soften him up. Then bring him to me. I will let you know where and when. Only then will I return your sister."_

Who are you? Why can't you just leave us alone, to live like normal human beings?

 _"You and others like you shouldn't be running around with powers that could hurt others or become out of control. For your kind, there are no happy endings." Click._

...

...

...

I don't see a way out. There's no way out. I live under the radar, so there's no way I can call police. _He_ has people working with the authorities, so _he_ would know. So I'm going to do it. I can't believe I'm going to do this to him. I'm going to betray the man I love in order to save the sister I love. There's no way around it. I could tell him but then _he_ would know and _he_ would kill my sister before any chance of rescue. She trusts me with her life, I trust her with mine. She is my Ksikksinaattsiwa, I am her Máóhkataatoyi. I can't betray that, not even for Logan. There is no happy ending, but I might be able to save both of them if I keep quiet. I will get as far as I can. I will kill whoever comes to get Logan, and tell him. And then I will find _him_ and break his mind until there is nothing left. I will give up _everything_ to save them both.

* * *

 ***Three guesses who the villain is? It's not difficult.**

 ***Kayla and Logan can't catch a break, can they? I don't know why, but I love to read and write about their tragic love story. I was thinking about Kayla's perspective and how she made an agreement to betray Logan's trust. How did she get to that point?**

 ***I've read about Emma's relationship with her sisters in the comics and other fanfiction stories, and seen it played out in the movie. It is a beautiful thing to see when explored more in depth.**

 ***This fanfic is a sequel of sorts to** ** _Legend of the Lonely Moon_** **. But you don't have to read that fanfic to understand this one.**

 ***I've tried to make the terms in Blackfoot/Siksika language as accurate as possible. If there are any mistakes, let me know and I'll try to correct them.**

 ***Mökeki'u ("She has an ugly face" in Blackfoot/Siksika)**


End file.
